Friday Night Live Slash Dead
by Queen Happo
Summary: AU. The friends are chilling at Juugo's place, waiting for Sasuke to come to them straight from work. He comes to them exhausted, but looking perfect as always, and their Friday night turns into an accidental sleepover. Implied SasuKarin, humour.


_Set in the same AU as "Doors Are Overrated" and "The Cockblocker Needs A New Hobby", but can be read seperately._

* * *

It is Friday night, and so the friends are again at Juugo's place. Sasuke is absent, since he is working still, but Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo are about. They ate dinner fifty minutes ago, and saved some for Sasuke to reheat in the microwave, and are now lounging in the living room while waiting for their fearless leader.

Karin is reading a book by Dean Koontz, Juugo is looking at cute cat pics on his laptop, and Suigetsu is sucking Sprite through a straw, while zapping half-heartedly through a multitude of channels on the television. He and Juugo are taking up the three seat couch before the TV, while Karin is sitting in the love seat which has become known as the "Sasukarin sofa", ever since she got together with Sasuke. It was Juugo's idea to call them that, after Suigetsu said "whenever you mention them nowadays, it's always "Sasuke and Karin" or "Karin and Sasuke", like they are just one person. It's freaking annoying!"

"Suigetsu", Juugo calls, and he practically shoves the laptop in Suigetsu's face. "Look." He shows him a picture of a cat in a party hat.

"Cute", Suigetsu says, with a tone dripping of boredom, disinterest, and a slight hint of just not giving a shit. It almost reminds one of Sasuke, though he would not have said the word "cute" at all. He never does.

"Yes", Juugo agrees, and clicks to get to the next picture.

"Karin, when is Sasuke getting here?" Suigetsu whines loudly.

"Shut up, I'm reading here", Karin snaps.

"He's your boyfriend", Suigetsu persists. "Shouldn't you know?"

"Don't drag Sasuke into this-"

"Sasuke was the freaking subject matter!" Suigetsu cannot help but shout at her. Meanwhile, Juugo focuses on the cat pictures to still his urges to knock them both unconscious.

"That doesn't matter!" Karin is too emotional now to make sense, but then again, so it Suigetsu.

"You can't tell me if it matters or not. You're not my goddamn-"

When the apartment door opens, the argument ends at once, and Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo all rush towards their salvation; their neutral (Karin biased) medium; the goddamn Sasuke. And how glorious he looks, after five hours in the emergency service centre straight from school, with bags under his bloodshot eyes, and normally organized messy hair now just messily messed up.

He looks at his friends, and says a casual "yo" as he bends down to unlace his shoes.

"Juugo", Karin says, as she snaps her finger. "Reheat the dinner." Juugo leaves immediately for the kitchen, as Karin struts over to Sasuke, once he has his shoes taken off. She puts her hands on his shoulders when he rises to his feet, but casts a glance to Suigetsu. "Get out of here", she says rudely. "We don't want you to watch."

"I wouldn't, even if you paid me", Suigetsu says – though he is snickering – and he leaves the hall just as Sasukarin lock lips and trade saliva.

Suigetsu steals the open laptop and goes on youtube to see some stupid person getting hurt, but closes the tab quickly when Juugo comes into the room (the large guy doesn't like watching people get injured, that wuss). Juugo places the reheated leftovers from their awesome pasta with chicken dish (which Suigetsu and Karin made together, with an odd sense of cooperation brought from hunger) on the coffee table. Soon Sasuke-with-Karin-latching-onto-his-arm-to-mark-her-territory enters the living room to sit down on the Sasukarin sofa, and he starts to eat without offering a thank you. While he does so Karin resumes her book, but Suigetsu and Juugo goes to watch a game show on television instead, captivated by the colourful spinning wheel of fortune.

When Sasuke is done with the food he leans back against the couch, and puts his arm around Karin's shoulders. She shifts towards him, still reading, and he looks over her head at the television alongside his (going by urban slang) "bros".

After half an hour consuming poorly made rip-offs on TV, Karin slams her book shut and suggests they watch a movie.

"You just want to snuggle up Sasuke, admit it", Suigetsu teases her.

"So what?" Karin asks, and Suigetsu is again painfully reminded that it is nowadays a pain in the ass to get a rise out of her, when Sasuke is nearby. It has been a week since they got together, but some things are hard to get used to.

Suigetsu scoffs, but doesn't push his luck. Sasuke looks tired, a bit zombie-ish, and Suigetsu decides to not make the aggressive girlfriend angry. For the moment.

Juugo gets up from the sofa and walks over towards the scarcely filled bookcase to the right of the television, where he keeps his DVDs.

"What do you want to see?" he asks the gang.

"Comedy", Suigetsu says.

"Thriller or drama", suggests Karin. "Not comedy."

"Whatever", says Sasuke tiredly. He will most likely be sleeping, in any case. The Sasukarin sofa and Karin combination is hard to resist.

Juugo wants to see a romantic comedy, but he doesn't speak up, as he picks out "Children of Men". "What about this one?" he asks.

"Fuck no", says Suigetsu. "That shit sucks."

"Yeah", Karin agrees. "Everyone's infertile after Islam conquered the world, I mean, really?"

"Yeah, that stuff was weak", Suigetsu agrees without realizing it. "Plus, everyone just kept dying and it was-"

"Don't spoil it", Juugo says, as he puts it back on the shelf. He looks for another movie. "Planet of the Apes?"

Suigetsu boos the suggestion, and alongside Karin every other movie is decided against. Eventually, Sasuke has had enough.

"Just pick a movie, Juugo", he says. "Any objections to that?" he asks Karin and Suigetsu, who both looks like they want to object. They don't, however, although Karin is grumbling while Suigetsu cheers, as Juugo picks out "Dodgeball". Sasuke regrets his decision, but is too proud to go back on his word; and so he lets Suigetsu and Juugo laugh at the stupid comedy; which even manages to have Karin chuckle.

It is dumb, but they have promised Suigetsu to not make out so much right beside him. Still Sasuke can't help but touch Karin, as he feels complete apathy towards the movie. Karin accepts his hand stroking her hair, and his lips against her bare shoulder, and everything is nice until a pillow is flung at Sasuke's head, and he stops.

"None of that", Suigetsu mutters in annoyance, and Sasuke – tempted to continue – realizes begrudgingly that they did make a deal. It shouldn't matter to him, because he is Uchiha Sasuke and can do whatever he wants, but just this time he blames his tiredness as he gives in.

At the end of the movie, he is asleep, and Karin is clutching his arm like a teddy, slowly falling asleep as well. Suigetsu is so tired that he acts drunken, and Juugo has left for the bedroom. When he returns Suigetsu is spread out on the three-man couch and giggling in his sleep, whilst talking about shark fin soup or something bizarre like that.

Juugo has brought sheets from his bedroom, and so he places one atop Suigetsu, and wraps the second one around the sleeping couple. He turns off the TV and brings the mattress from his bedroom to lie on the floor of the living room instead, so he can stay with his friends. It wouldn't be fair if he got to brush his teeth, when they don't, and so he just lies down and wraps the cover around his body (as all sheets are taken), while trying to find some sleep.

At a younger age, Juugo was taught alongside the other children to count sheep until he falls asleep, but it has never worked for him. He has always preferred birds, and so he starts to count them all; robins, magpies, parakeets, geese, ostriches, peacocks, penguins, kiwis and birds of paradise. The colourful feathers combined with the disharmony of their mismatching tweets and chirpings make it easy for him to drift asleep, to join the dreamland where his friends await him.

The apartment falls silent, until Karin starts to snore. Suigetsu snores even louder then, as if trying to outdo her, and their unconscious bodies are suddenly involved in a snoring contest, until Sasuke's body instinctively hugs Karin's harder, so that she stops. Suigetsu snort-snores for his victory.

Meanwhile, in dreamland, Sasuke is off riding in the sunset on a motorcycle, hugging Karin's waist as she steers. He isn't very into MCs after all, so it wouldn't make sense if he was driving in his own dream, obviously. Sasuke's dreams are either homicidal or realistic, but the line between those two is very slim. At least the motorcycle doesn't crash this time.

Karin wakes at three a.m., with the craving for popcorn, but she really doesn't want to disturb Sasuke's beautiful sleeping face. And so she ends up nuzzling into his neck and stroking his chest, as she indulges in his secure hold, content with having him willing. A part of her – the horny, and largely driving side – wants them to be alone, just her and her boyfriend, so that they can partake in some NC-17 action, but she can't bring herself to be truly mad at their lack of privacy … Juugo is a cowardly and submissive giant, but he is kind, and caring towards them. Suigetsu is a jerk with an ugly smirk and teeth that she constantly wishes to punch in, but whenever they find common ground, she can't help but enjoy his company. So maybe, just tonight, there will be no sexy times for her and Sasuke…

Tomorrow, she thinks numbly, before falling asleep again.

In Juugo's mind birds are chirping, Suigetsu is snoring loud enough for the neighbours to hear, Karin snuggles and drools on her boyfriend's chest, and Sasuke is dreaming of motorcycles and sunsets and presumably some sexy bear commercial involving manslaughter. The four odd friends are happy in their weird little friendship, and all is well.

Fridays are nice.

* * *

_I started writing this last Friday, and finished it this Friday. I feel accomplished. And I hope to have some SasuKarin smut out by tomorrow, if I have the time._

_Team Taka has the best sort of dysfunctional yet functional relationship ever. I simply cannot get enough._

_Hope you got a chuckle out of this, and thank you for reading!_


End file.
